The objective of the Immunology Research Training Program of the Weill Graduate School of Medical Sciences of Cornell University (WGSMSCU) is to train scientists to study the basic properties and functions of the immune systems, and analyze its role in infection, autoimmunity, and cancer. The relationship of these three broad areas to the immune system is addressed by the faculty at the three adjacent institutions which contribute to this Immunology Training Program: Weill Medical College of Cornell University (infection, autoimmunity, and cancer), Hospital for Special Surgery (autoimmunity), and Sloan Kettering Institute (cancer). Thus, the WGSMSCU will utilize as its foundation the existing strength in these areas to articulate a rich and complete Immunology Research Training Program, in which problems are explored in experimental and human systems using a wide variety of modern techniques and approaches. Trainees are exposed to a diverse and stimulating environment of scientific excellence, insuring their preparedness for future careers. The goal of the Program is to provide aspiring researchers with the training and experience necessary for them to develop careers as independent scientific investigators. Research training is based on thesis work under the guidance of a preceptor and a Thesis Research Advisory Committee. In addition, trainees actively participate in Program functions, including seminars by internal and external speakers, and research-in-progress presentations, all designed to enrich their educational experience. Predoctoral students are required to take a core curriculum in Immunology, which includes Courses in Fundamental Immunology, Molecular Genetics, Cell Biology, Biostatistics, Advanced Immunology Topics, and Immunology Research-in-Progress. The program of study leading to a Ph.D. degree is open to students who hold a Bachelor's degree from an accredited institution who want to enter biomedical research, as well as individuals who already hold other professional degrees (M.D., D.O., D.V.M., or D.D.S.,) and who wish to pursue an independent academic research career. Acceptance into the Program is based on the criteria GPA and applicants must hold a Ph.D., or equivalent doctoral degree, and acceptance will depend upon past research and educational experience.